


Don't Give Up

by ZarryBella (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ZarryBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets mad sometimes but he never meant to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Up

Zayn stumbled through the front door of his and his boyfriend’s apartment late at night after he came home from partying with his friends at a local club. He took his jacket off and put it on the couch before walking through the hallway to his and Harry's room. He opened the door and was surprised when he saw his boyfriend sitting at the desk in their room, scrolling through what looked like pictures on his phone. His face being illuminated by the light from the phone.

"Harry?" Zayn asked quietly but Harry didn't respond, he just started scrolling faster through the pictures Zayn still couldn’t see. Zayn could see the permanent frown getting deeper as he looked through the pictures.

"Babe?" Zayn asked confused. He flinched as Harry quickly turned towards him, his jade eyes burning with fury in them that Zayn has never seen before. Harry stood up and quickly walked towards Zayn. Zayn backed up immediately on instinct. He saw a flash of pain go through Harry's eyes but it quickly vanished when Harry grabbed Zayn's forearm and held it in a tight grip and pulled Zayn towards him.

"Who the hell is this Zayn?!" Harry shouted while shoving his phone in Zayn's face. It was a picture of the club Zayn had been in less than an hour ago. Zayn was dancing with a very drunk Louis as Louis held onto him to keep his balance and Zayn held him up like a good friend. That's what his eyes saw anyways, in anyone else's eyes, it looked greatly like a couple dancing together, and about to kiss since Louis was so close to Zayn's face.

"Who sent that to you?" Zayn asked quietly since he didn't have a clue who would send this to his boyfriend, deliberately trying to mess up their relationship.

"Answer the fucking question!" Harry yelled as he let go of Zayn's arm started walking towards him while Zayn took a step back every step Harry took.

"B-babe that's Louis, he was drunk but we didn't do anything!" Zayn tried getting that through Harry's head and he got backed into a wall.

"Then why the fuck did you have your hands on him?!" Harry screamed in Zayn's face as he slammed his fist into the wall right beside Zayn's face making him flinch back.

"I was trying to get him off of me! You have to believe me Harry!" Zayn shakily yelled back, knowing that Harry's anger issues that he always tried to keep hidden were surfacing rapidly. Harry had never physically hurt Zayn before but he has hurt his former relationships. Harry wouldn't ever hurt Zayn. He promised.

"It doesn't look like that!" Harry screamed. Zayn tried to reach up to Harry's neck to calm him down but Harry just grabbed his fragile hand and held it in his tight grip.

"I p-promise." Zayn sobbed. He hadn't even noticed he was full on crying now but Harry was literally terrifying him by now. Harry didn't seem to care though.

"Bullshit!" Harry yelled.

Zayn felt himself fall to the ground as Harry backhanded him with the hand that wasn't holding onto his arm. He grabbed his stinging cheek as he looked up at his still fuming boyfriend in shock. Is this the fear Harry's previous boyfriends felt?

"Harry...” He whimpered as he still tried to bring out his loving boyfriend, not this monster that had just emerged.

"Shut up!" Harry screamed and kicked Zayn in the side of the stomach. Zayn groaned as he felt the air get knocked out of him.

"Babe, s-stop...” Zayn coughed as he grabbed his throbbing stomach. Harry didn't stop though. He dropped to his knees and started delivering punch after punch to different spots on Zayn's body that used to be flawless. In his pitch black eyes, he saw that boy that was with Zayn in that club, not the boy who he loves with all his heart that had pulled him out of the dark hole his life had been before.

Harry was breathing heavily as he hovered over a now unconscious, bloodied Zayn. He closed his eyes and counted to ten like he was taught to. When he opened them, he could see clearly now.

He looked down and saw his boyfriend of two years, bloodied on the ground, the bruises Harry caused already starting to faintly form. Harry gasped as he grabbed Zayn's face with his own bloody hand.

"Oh god...” He croaked out as he already felt the tears falling down, mixing with the blood on Zayn's face, causing it to turn a light pink color.

"Za- Oh god, Zayn!" He sobbed loudly as he buried his face into Zayn's neck. He pulled himself away enough to quickly take out his cell phone and call an ambulance, since he saw that Zayn was breathing very slowly. He put his phone back in his pocket and pulled Zayn onto his lap.

"I did- fuck, I didn't mean to!" He cried and pulled the hair out of Zayn's face as he rocked him back and forth in his lap, hoping that help would arrive soon. He constantly whispered weak 'I'm sorrys' into Zayn's ear, his voice cracking on almost everyone.

 

\----

 

Harry sobbed as he looked down at his sleeping boyfriend. He held onto Zayn's hand tightly and stroked his other hand through his hair. Zayn's friends and family had left about an hour ago, all of them constantly sending him looks of hatred. They hadn't reported him though; they were decent enough to wait for Zayn's consent to do that. 

Harry felt tears roll continuously his cheeks as he looked at the love of his life in a hospital bed because of him, it's been a few weeks and Zayn's still hasn't woken up. They said it was because of blood loss, all Harry's fault.

"If you were awake right now, you would look at me in disgust; scream at me to get away from you." Harry sniffed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being the boyfriend you wanted me to be, I was just scared you would leave me. I love you Zayn, don't forget that." He whispered and left one last lingering, shaky kiss on Zayn's still lips, knowing that he won't be coming back.

Though what Harry didn't know is that Zayn had heard every single word Harry has said. He started trying harder to wake up, knowing that Harry was about to do something he would regret. Zayn's eyes had moved under his eyelids for the first time in weeks just as Harry closed the door.

 

\----

 

As soon as Harry got home, he went up to the room Zayn and he used to share; the one he hasn't been able to sleep in without Zayn next to him. He went to his bathroom, looking through his medicine cabinet and grabbing any types of pills he saw. He grabbed them and dumped about three different kinds in his hand. If he's going to do this, he'll make sure he doesn't fail.

He walked to his bedroom and sat down on his bed, on Zayn's side of the bed. He grabbed the glass of water he had gotten earlier from the side table. He looked at both of the items in his hand sighing deeply. He didn't need to write a note, he knew Zayn wouldn't come back to him. He started raising his hand to his mouth but stopped when he heard footsteps come up the stairs quickly.

Harry looked up from his hand and through his tears, saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway, his eyes wide, mouth open as he stared at Harry with a terrified expression.

Harry let out a sob as he looked at him in the doorway; he looked back down at his hand and made up his mind. No, it can't be him, he wouldn't come back, and he’s not real.

Harry quickly raised his hand up to his mouth but before he could pop the pills in, he was tackled to the ground, pills flying everywhere and glass from the cup of water shattering on the ground.

"No!" Harry sobbed as he tried to get out of Zayn's grip. "Let go!" He cried. Zayn held onto Harry's arms tighter, pinning them above his head as he straddled Harry's body, making him unable to move. Harry kept struggling though, why was Zayn doing this? Doesn't he want Harry gone?

Zayn grabbed Harry's hands with one hand and used his other to grab Harry's chin, making him look at Zayn since he wouldn't take his eyes off the many pills around the room.

"Zayn...” Harry whispered. Shouldn't he be lying on a hospital bed because of Harry? Why is he here stopping Harry from doing what was right?

"Harry, I know why you want to do this, but I just want to tell you something." Zayn said making sure to keep his eyes locked with those sad emerald eyes.

"No, Zayn...” Harry said and tried to move away but Zayn wouldn't accept that.

"Remember what you told me Harry? When I wanted to give up on drawing?" Zayn asked. Harry shook his head, his cries slowly getting softer.

"Zayn, what?" Harry whimpered.

"Do you remember?" Zayn asked again and Harry shook his head.

"You told me, 'Never give up on something you can't go a day without thinking of'. It's true Harry, everyday in that hospital bed I was awake but my body wasn't. Every day I heard you come in after everyone left, telling me all those terrible things about yourself. I just wanted to wake up and slap the crap out of you because you're wrong. You are the most perfect person I know." 

"Zayn...” Harry whispered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry wasn't perfect, he was a monster.

"No, let me finish. You came in everyday and every day after you left, nothing else was on my mind. I thought, 'What will Harry think when I wake up?' 'I wonder what time Harry is coming today?' 'Does he still love me?' “Zayn smiled sadly looking down at Harry's tear stained, shocked face.

"Everyday day Harry, it was you. I didn't care about the doctors, my family or friends who came to visit. It was only you Harry. Only you."

Harry shook his head, "Zayn, I don't...” Harry said but Zayn cut him off.

"Don't you dare say you don't deserve me. If anything, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. Harry I love you." Zayn smiled and leaned down to Harry. Harry shook his head again but you could see the hesitation.

"On our 2 month anniversary, when you first told me you loved me, I was the absolute happiest man on earth. Harry I'm in love with you, and I'm begging you, please don't give up on me." Zayn smiled, looking into Harry's eyes

"And I'm not giving up on you." Zayn finished and connected their lips, for the kiss that pieced their relationship back together and they would remember it until they grew old together.


End file.
